Harry's First encounter with Draco ALONE!
by BVBFallenAngelSaviour
Summary: Well Harry meets Draco for the first time alone and they share something special... I am thinking of restarting this fic backup again because I havent been writing lately so I will hopefully have the next chapter up sometime soon.
1. Harry's Journal Draco's Journal

Chapter 1 Harry's Journal/ Draco's Journal

by draco plus harry equals forbidden love

So Harry just broke up with Ginny 'cause he liked Draco and this is how it all started:

**The Journal of Harry James Potter**

Journal,  
Hey what's up, well I broke up w/ Ginny and so now I like Draco for some reason.  
I want him no really I do. Well Ginny did not take the break-up all to well she did the same thing Cho did to me but no horny teenage girls this time. So during Potions I peered into the Slytherin's mind: _I heard my clothes tear and saw that Draco was pushing me around and then I would be on the floor shocked and scandalized and inching away from Draco but I was bare and defenseless, I saw Draco take off his clothes while he was looking at my naked body and I tried to fight but Draco finds this to be very astoundingly erotic and then he would turn me over and give Draco the pleasure he wants and I would scream and yell from all the pain and I would struggle but Draco would pound into me and I would scream, gasp and Draco would enjoy the violent thrusting the harder Draco plunged and I would be screaming my lungs out and he would-_

Wait.

Its Malfoy

_It's Malfoy_

_Malfoy is fucking me!_

So then I realized that Draco wanted to fuck me and that I strained my own ears hearing myself scream and gasp and yell from all the pain... but where was I oh yea after Potions I got up and i saw Draco was staring at my ass for some reason.

So now I am here writing in you about Draco and how he wants me and I secretly want him as well but no one else knows about this except for you. Well I have to go and do my Charms homework and then think about Draco's little fantasy. So see ya later.

Your faithful writer,  
Harry James Potter  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Journal of Draco Matthew Malfoy**

Journal,  
Today I saw that Potter boy and I really want him badly. Well today in Potions I saw that Gryffindor and he was peering into my mind and he saw what was in store for him and boy was he shocked...oh I am rambling where was I oh Potter peering into my brain. I thought about him. So after Potions I saw that hot little ass of his that I want really bad. Now I am thinking about the Gryffindor and telling you all about this and wait I have to do my homework and then think about that Gryffindor, in my bed, the common room, the Quidditch Field, against a wall covered in ivy, and the Forbidden Forest or any other places that I can think of. Well times up write in you sometime soon.

Your most faithful writer,  
Draco Matthew Malfoy

P.S. I have heard that Potter broke-up with that Weasley girl and now he is single and mine for the taking

So what do u think this is my first slash fic now please be gentle review nicely no flames attached please!


	2. Draco's Fanstay about Potter

Chapter 2 Draco's fantasy about Potter

by draco plus harry equals forbidden love

So well Draco is alone in bed wishing Potter was with him so he had just laid there and imagined that he was there. _Harry's on my bed naked I see him trying to escape but I put him up against the wall and then I would hear him scream and then he would kiss me until he would push me on the bed and suck me and I would scream his name and then I would see him covered in my cum and then he licked it off of his lips and then I would get up and start to suck him and he would moan in the pleasure of me and say 'Oh Malfoy keep it going don't stop I-' and then he would moan and I would be wearing his cum and then we would be sucking each other off until we couldn't suck anymore but we would be moaning and screaming each other's names until we were hoarse._

So then Draco couldn't take it anymore so he stopped and said "Wow I think this is oh yeah very dirty of me to think about something like this about Harry his naked tan body on my naked pale body screaming each others names and sucking each other off sum this up this was the best fantasy ever"

So then after that Draco went to sleep and dreamed about Harry and him. "I want to fuck him," Draco mumbled in his sleep.

So what do u think of the second chapter not as bad but review with caution and no flame attached please!

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!


	3. Harry's Best day ever with Draco

Harry's First encounter with Draco ALONE!

By draco plus harry equals forbidden love

Chapter 3 Harry's best day ever with Draco

**I would like to thank you for reviewing I will try to keep this fic going as long as I can think of more**

Well after Draco's little fantasy, Harry had a weird dream that involved him and Draco but he woke up and went to potions. Well Snape made them choose their partners and Draco chose Harry to be his partner and the whole time while everyone was working Draco was blowing in Harry's ear, whispering things and grabbing his ass causing Potter to ruin the potion. "Draco will you please stop doing that please?"  
"No Potter, I won't stop not until I see every inch of your body." "Oh fine Draco I know why you chose me as your partner so you can well you know." "Yeah, so I know what I want from you" "Oh fuck you Malfoy!" "Where and when?" "Oh you decide where and when." "Ok Potter, in my bed, in Slytherin common room after your next class got it!" "Yes Draco, I will see you after my next class in your bed in Slytherin common room see ya then." Then Harry gave Draco a taste of what's to come by kissing him on the lips and grabbing his ass."See ya" Draco just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. So then after Harry's last class he went to the Slytherin common room and Draco was waiting for Harry and then Draco grabbed Harry and started to kiss him, well their kiss was like fire it was a kiss bent out in violence, both frustrated and hungry for it. It was the type of kiss that not only swept the earth from you but it snatched away the sky, the cold and your whole soul. So then Draco started to take off Potter's cloak and Draco gasped at the site of Harry's chest. He unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's pants and drew down his boxers and then Harry, did the same thing with Draco and then they went into Draco's dorm and Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and Draco sucked Harry's cock and Harry moaned and then Draco turned Harry over and Harry screaned Draco's name and he leaned his head to reveal his bare neck so Draco took the chance and started to suck on Harry's neck giving him a hickey. So Harry turned the tables and gave Draco a hickey. They were both covered in sweat as their bodies combined with each other until they were both out of breath and very hard and then Harry's lips and Draco's lips were wet and swollen and hickeys on their necks. So then Harry got dressed and told Draco, "Thanks when do you want to do this again?" "Well, Potter how about the Forbidden Forest, everybody knows why its forbidden, so why don't you meet me there a week from Tuesday, ok?" "Ok." and Harry gave Draco one last kiss on the lips before he left. So when Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room Ginny asked " Harry, where have you been?" "Well Ginny, I broke up with you and the place I was at is none of your business and that's final!" Harry said so Ginny couldn't say another word.

'_I am the luckiest guy ever Draco raped me and I love it'_ Harry thought to himself

So what did you think too explicit well this is my first slash scene there will be more coming so please review thank you and NO FLAME ATTACHED  
Thank you and " Good Day I said Good day" said Fez from That 70's show


	4. The day after: Draco Journal

Harry's First encounter with Draco ALONE!

Chapter 4 The day after: Draco's journal

by draco plus harry equals forbidden love

Journal,

Yesterday, Potter was in my bed and I wish I could write it but I can't. I saw all of Potter's body and boy was I on it and I gave the Gryffindor a hickey so he would not forget about what happened. Well Potter gave me a hickey and I am going to see him again but a week from Tuesday in the Forbidden Forest, so everybody knows why the Forbidden Forest is forbidden cause when people come out all of a sudden they are different, crap I'm rambling oh where was I ...oh the Forbidden Forest, that's where couples go and make out but the 1st years don't know why its forbidden until their 3rd year, so then , well Potter kissed me before he left and made the plans that I mentioned earlier in this entry right now. Oh now I have to go I will write in you some other time, so later.

Your most faithful writer,

Draco Matthew Malfoy

P.S. Harry looks really hot when naked

So what so you think of this well Draco wrote down what happened yesterday and please leave a good review thanks


End file.
